Sekiranun Graffiti
by ShiroNeko-XD
Summary: Mika Hatsune mempunyai mimpi untuk terbang di langit... / "Nee-chan siapa?" / "Kita main, yuk?" / Happy RnR!


__Salam kenal untuk semua penghuni fandom Vocaloid. Author lagi galau malah bikin beginian... Tapi tetap diharapkan Rnr yaa~

******Sekiranun Graffiti  
**

**A Vocaloid fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yahama. Sekiranun Graffiti by Ryo (SuperCell). Hatsune Miku milik Crypton Corp. ****But this fict is mine!**

**Don't like? Don't read! Back button waiting you!**

**You want to read? Review please...**

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Hari ini aku kembali melihat langit biru._

_Dipenuhi bercak putih kelabu._

_Aku terhubung dengan sesuatu yang bukan cahaya._

_Sebuah dongeng yang lucu._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**-xXxXx-**  
_

"Lihat, lihat! Mika bengong lagi!" teriak cowok-cowok bandel itu.

Aku yang tak peduli, melengos pergi. Penting banget merhatiin mereka.

"Heh! Berani banget cuekin kita-kita!" seorang cowok gendut mendekatiku dan menarik rambut hijau _teal _-ku. Segera saja aku berontak kesal.

"Heei, lepaskan!" aku meronta hebat. "Dasar cowok genit! Menyebalkaaan!"

"HEEEIII!" sebuah teriakan cempreng ala bocah membahana. "Jangan ganggu Mika_-nee_!" teriak bocah pirang dari ujung jalan. Di sebelahnya, gadis kecil kembarannya juga berteriak tak kalah heboh. "Mika_-nee_! Ingat ajaran Kaita_-nii_ kemarin!"

Oh ya! Dengan cepat kusikut perut bocah gendut yang menarik rambutku, aku berputar, dan memasukkan tendangan ke perutnya. Gol! Aku berlari ke sisi Lin dan Ren, dua anak kecil yang sudah kuanggap adikku, menarik tangan mereka, dan kabur. "Ayo pergi!" ucapku.

Kami meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin.

**-xXxXx-**

"Mika_-nee_, jangan mau diganggu mereka!" ucap bocah pirang di sebelah kananku, Ren.

"Mika_-nee_ baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis kecil di sebelah kiriku, Lin.

"Uhm! Aku baik-baik saja, dan aku tak mau diganggu mereka lagi!" ucapku bersemangat, tak peduli tubuhku masih kecapekan karena terus berlari sedari tadi.

Kami bertiga tertawa lepas.

"Hei, kalian ngapain lari-larian gitu?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut biru dari balik tiang listrik.

"Kaita_-nii_!" ucap kami bertiga serempak.

"Mika-chan nggak diganggu anak nakal lagi, kan?" tebak Kaita_-nii_ tepat sasaran. Lin dan Ren tertawa serempak.

"Coba tadi Kaita_-nii_ melihat tendangan Mika_-nee_!"

"Seperti ajaran Kaita_-nii_: Sikut, berkelit, dan tendang!"

"Mika_-nee_ kereeen! (x2)" ucap Ren dan Lin serempak. Aduh, anak kembar ini memang selalu bikin aku malu. Kaita_-nii_ tertawa. Dan dijitak sama Meika_-nee_ yang baru saja muncul.

"Kaita-kun, jangan ngajarin yang nggak-nggak sama anak kelas 2 SD!"

"Egh, kan aku khawatir Mika-chan diganggu anak-anak bandel lagi! SD dan SMP kan beda arah!" Kaita_-nii_ membela diri.

"Tenang, Kaita_-nii_! Kami siap melindungi Mika_-nee_! (x2)" ucap si kembar Lin dan Ren bersamaan lengkap dengan gaya super hero. Kami semua tertawa lagi.

Kami berlima memang bertetangga, jadi sering berangkat sekolah bareng. Tapi sejak Kaita_-nii_ dan Meika_-nee_ masuk SMP, jadilah aku, Lin, dan Ren berangkat sekolah bertiga.

"Meika_-nee_, Kaita_-nii_, Mika_-nee_," panggil Ren membuatku dan dua yang di sana sibuk berantem menoleh. "Sore ini ada pesta ulang tahun kami, datang ya!" ucap Lin sambil membagikan kartu undangan mereka yang berbentuk anak burug, lucu!

"Ya, aku pasti datang!" aku menerima undangan itu. "Hanya kalau kalian menyiapkan es krim yang banyak," ucap Kaita_-nii_ yang membuatnya kembali dijitak Meika_-nee_. "Ya, dan akan kupastikan semua es krim kalian tidak dihabisi dia," katanya. Kami semua kembali tertawa.

Di pertigaan kami berpisah dengan Kaita_-nii_ dan Meika_-nee_ yang masih sibuk adu mulut. Dan di perempatan ini aku berpisah dengan Lin dan Ren. "Sampai besok, Mika_-nee_!" Aku pun membalas lambaian mereka.

Siang ini terik sekali. Aku memasuki kamarku yang di lantai 2, menaruh ranselku dan menaiki kasurku. Aku kembali memandangi langit dari jendela kamarku. Langit yang dihiasi awan-awan putih yang terlihat lembut sekali, seperti gula-gula kapas.

Aku ingat pernah mengatakan mimpiku, "_aku ingin terbang, bermain di langit dan menggapai awan-awan putih di sana!_" sambil mengacungkan jari ke arah langit sana, saat _sensei_ menanyakan cita-citaku.

"_Maksudmu, kau ingin jadi pilot?_" anak-anak sekelas bertanya baik.

"_Nggak. Kata _tou-chan_, _kaa-chan_ juga ada di langit. Jadi aku ingin ke langit, bertemu _kaa-chan_ dan bermain di sana!_"

Sejak itu anak-anak bandel itu menggangguku.

Huah, untunglah ada Lin dan Ren, juga Kaita_-nii_ dan Meika_-nee_ yang selalu mendukungku.

_Hari ini aku kembali melihat langit biru._

_Dipenuhi bercak putih kelabu._

"Hei, bangunlah."

Aku mendengar suara seseorang. Kurasakan ada tangan yang menggoyang bahuku dengan lembut. Aku membuka mata, dan aku masih berada di pinggir jendela kamarku.

"_Nee-chan_ siapa?" aku mengucek-ucek mataku. Di hadapanku ada seorang gadis cantik berambut kuncir dua, dengan warnanya sama sepertiku, hijau _teal_. Dia duduk di pohon yang menghadap langsung dengan kamarku, tersenyum senang.

"Kita main, yuk?" katanya. Dia mengulurkan tangan, dan kuterima.

Kami terbang.

Maksudku, dia benar-benar terbang! Dia memangkuku, dan kami terbang di langit!

"HUUAAAAA~!" Mataku kaget. Anginnya enak sekali!

Kami terbang di atas awan, dengan burung-burung camar menemani kami terbang. Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada kedua bahu kakak tak dikenal, begitu bersemangat menyambut sinar matahari yang begitu lembut menyinari dari atas sini. Bentuk awan berubah sedikit karena angin yang kami gunakan untuk terbang. Mengasyikkan sekali!

"Kita ngemil dulu, yuk!" kata kakak itu. Dia menerbangkan kami ke awan tertinggi, di atas sana ada… Bangku taman, kurasa. Kakak itu mengeluarkan semangka entah dari mana, dan mengambil pisau dari meja kecil di sebelah bangku yang kududuki. Membelah semangka itu dan memberikan sepotong padaku. Aku terdiam.

"Ada apaa~?" tanyanya ramah.

Aku menggeleng. "_Tou-chan_ bilang, aku tak boleh menerima apapun dari orang tak dikenal. Aku juga seharusnya tidak pergi bersama _nee-chan_," ucapku. "…bolehkah aku pulang?" tambahku.

Kakak itu tersenyum. "Kau mau pulang?" tanyanya.

Tidak, ini mimpiku, impianku, cita-citaku selama ini—terbang di langit. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kita kenalan, ya! Jadi aku bukan 'orang tak dikenal' lagi," katanya. "Perkenalkan, aku Miku," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Aku memandangi kakak itu dengan bingung. "…Mika," jawabku pelan. Kami berjabat tangan.

"Panggil aku _nee-chan_, ya," katanya sambil nyengir jahil. "Nah, Mika-chan… _Nee-chan_ boleh minta tolong, nggak?" dia memandangi mataku, meminta perhatian penuh. "Temani _nee-chan_ seharian ini, ya? Kita akan bermain sepuasnya, dan _nee-chan_ berjanji akan memulangkanmu nanti! Kau nggak usah cemas!"

"Tapi jangan malam-malam, ya. Nanti tou-chan bisa memarahiku," jawabku.

"Ng! Janji kelingking!" katanya riang sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking kami. "_Yubi kiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu!_" Kami menarik kelingking kami. "Sekarang, ayo makan dulu!"

Kami berdua memakan semangka dengan riangnya. Semangka ini enak, manis, banyak airnya, dan bijinya juga sedikit. Dengan lahap aku memakan semangka itu.

"Miku_-neechan_, itu apa?" tanyaku. Jari telunjukku menunjuk semacam batu raksasa di sebelah sana. Di bagian bawah tertutup awan, mungkin itu juga daratan awan lainnya, pikirku. Tapi aku tetap penasaran, jadi kutanyakan.

"Itu Air Terjun Awan! Ayo kita ke sana!" ucap Miku_-neechan_ girang. Dia segera menarikku dan kami melesat terbang ke sana.

Kami mendarat, Miku_-neechan_ berlarian kesana-kemari dengan riangnya di atas air ini. Langkahnya menyebabkan riak geombang air keemasan yang indah. Aku mengikuti, ikut berlari dan menari dengan perasaan bebas. Ini sungguh mengasyikkan!

"Miku_-neechan_, ada apa?" tanyaku. Dia terdiam melihat awan besar di atas sana.

"Ada yang akan datang. Pas sekali, Mika-chan!" katanya masih dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya.

"Memang ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Nanti kuceritakan, kita keliling, yuk!" Miku_-nee_ mengulurkan tangannya. Aku kembali menerima ulurannya, agak ragu. Habis saat mau terbang rasanya aneh, tiba-tiba seperti ada beban di seluruh tubuhku. Enakan mendarat, menurutku. Tapi dengan cepat rasa itu hilang. Kami terbang di atas laut ini—begitulah sebutanku—aku menyentuh air di bawahku, riak air muncul karena ulahku.

Saat aku menoleh lagi, ternyata kami sudah terbang di pinggir laut ini—ini benar-benar air terjun raksasa! Aku bisa melihat pelangi mengelilingi air yang jatuh kami.

"Huaa!" aku menjerit kaget, saat aku dan Miku_-neechan_ jatuh bebas dari atas. "Ahahaha!" dia hanya tertawa lepas, dan segera terbang lagi, mengelilingi air terjun raksasa ini.

Puas terbang, kami kembali ke bangku di atas awan tempat kami makan tadi. Tertawa-tawa, begitu senang, puas terkena angin.

Matahari sudah lama terbenam. Kami memandangi langit berbintang di atas sana. Begitu indah, begitu menakjubkan. Beberapa detik sekali, selalu ada komet yang melintas di atas kami. 8 tahun aku hidup, tidak pernah aku melihat langit Tokyo dipenuhi bintang seperti ini.

"Mika-chan?" panggil Miku_-neechan_ saat merasakan kepalaku bersender padanya.

"Miku_-neechan_ seperti cahaya penyemangat bagiku. Muncul dan membuatku yakin untuk meraih mimpiku lagi. Aku nyaris putus asa, tiap hari diganggu mereka..." bisikku. Mataku benar-benar berat, tapi aku belum mau tidur, aku ingin melanjutkan mimpiku. "Miku_-neechan_ baunya enak ya, harum…" Aku merasakan Miku_-neechan_ mengelus kepalaku.

"...seperti daun bawang."

**-xXxXx-**

Aku mengucek-ucek mataku. Matahari di ujung langit sana yang ternyata membangunkanku.

Eh? Aku masih berada di negeri awan? Kan katanya Miku_-neechan_ akan membawaku pulang! Nanti _tou-chan_ bisa memarahiku kalau menginap tanpa izin...

"Mika-chan! Mika-chan! Lihat sini, deh!" panggil Miku_-neechan_ dari ujung awan di sebelah sana. Aku menghampirinya.

Tapi Miku_-neechan_ tiba-tiba melesat terbang ke arah Air Terjun Awan. Aku kaget, tapi dia masih tetap melambai dari jauh. Saat itu, aku baru menyadari ada sesuatu di atas sana. Aku yakin kemarin belum ada, tapi apa itu?

Miku_-neechan_ terbang dengan cepat mengelilingi awan-awan itu hingga berubah bentuk. Benda asing yang berada di atas sana semakin memperjelas bentuknya. Aku berlari menghampiri Miku_-neechan_ untuk memastikan itu.

Waa, ternyata itu paus berwarna pink!

Miku_-neechan_ kembali terbang ke atas paus pink itu. Mengangkat tangan memberi aba-aba, dan paus pink itu menyembur! Aku pernah lihat dari TV, paus-paus akan menyemburkan air tinggi hingga seperti air mancur. Tapi bukan warna biru air yang kulihat sekarang. Warna-warni balon berbentuk hati memenuhi langit.

Indah sekali.

Tiba-tiba Miku_-neechan_ memelukku dari belakang.

"Bagaimana? Bagus, kan?" ucapnya riang.

Aku tertawa. "Cantik sekali, Miku_-neechan_! Benar-benar indah! Aku senaaaang sekali!" aku berbalik dan membenamkan mukaku ke perutnya—aku memang setinggi perutnya. Aku memeluk Miku_-neechan_ dengan erat. Aku benar-benar senang!

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku memang ingin menunjukkannya pada Mika-chan," ucap Miku_-neechan_ dengan lembut. Dia mengelus kepalaku. "Sekarang, aku mengantar Mika-chan pulang, ya?"

Aku terdiam. "Eh?"

"Kok 'eh'? Kan aku berjanji untuk memulangkanmu, Mika-chan." Miku_-nee_ mengacak-acak rambutku dengan penuh sayang.

"...sudah saatnya berpisah?" bisikku.

Aku tak mau berpisah. Perpisahan selalu membuatku sedih. Aku tak tahu kapan aku bisa bertemu Miku_-neechan_ lagi. Aku juga tak tahu, apakah aku bisa bertemu Miku_-neechan_ lagi. Miku_-neechan_ memberiku semangat untuk menggapai mimpiku lagi. Aku sayang Miku_-neechan_. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Miku_-neechan_. Apakah kami memang harus berpisah?

_"Ai to music sore dake de iin da, daiji na mono wa subete aru no sa... Saisho karaaa... Kimi no naka ni..."_

Aku mengelap air mataku yang tahu-tahu sudah muncul di sudut mataku. Suara Miku_-neechan_ lembut sekali saat menyanyi barusan, rasanya pernah kudengar...

"Kalau Mika-chan mau datang lagi ke sini, Mika-chan harus berjanji satu hal dulu," ucap Miku_-neechan_. Aku bingung, tapi aku sangat ingin datang lagi, jadi aku mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Mika-chan harus berjanji untuk menggapai mimpi Mika-chan selanjutnya."

Aku mengerutkan alis, bingung. "Mimpi selanjutnya?"

"Kan _nee-chan_ sudah mengabulkan mimpi Mika-chan, terbang di langit... Di sini tempat mimpi _nee-chan_. Jadi kalau mau main ke sini, kau harus membanggakan pada _nee-chan_ kalau Mika-chan juga punya mimpi yang lain," jelas Miku_-nee_.

...kuakui aku tak mengerti apa maksud Miku_-nee_, tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengangguk. Miku_-nee_ mengelus kepalaku dengan senang. "Jadi, apa mimpi Mika-chan selanjutnyaa?"

"Aku ingin... Menjadi penyanyi idola!"

"Penyanyi idola?" ulang Miku_-neechan_.

"Ng! Saat aku menonton TV bersama _tou-san_, aku melihat seorang penyanyi idola cantik menyanyi di atas panggung yang besaaar! Penontonnya banyak! Kata _tou-san_, mereka semua fans, yang suka sama penyanyi itu. Dia disukai banyak orang! Aku juga mau jadi sepertinya! Rambutnya sama denganku dan _tou-san_, dikuncir dua seperti ini," aku menarik rambutku dan memperagakannya di depan Miku_-neechan_ yang memperhatikanku. "Suaranya baguss sekali, aku ingin sepertinya!"

Miku_-neechan_ mengelus kepalaku. "Berusahalah, Mika-chan!"

"Ng!" aku mengangguk bersemangat. Entah kenapa kalau Miku_-neechan_ yang mengatakannya, rasanya aku pasti bisa melakukan semuanya!

"Nah, sekarang _nee-chan_ akan mengantarmu pulang. Salam untuk Mikuo-kun ya!"

Eh? Miku_-neechan_ tau nama _tou-chan_?

Saat aku hendak bertanya, di kedipan mataku selanjutnya, semua menjadi gelap.

_Aku terhubung dengan sesuatu yang bukan cahaya._

_Sebuah dongeng yang lucu._

Seorang lelaki berumur mengetok pintu di hadapannya.

Tak ada jawaban. Dia kembali mengetuk dan tak ada jawaban. Lelaki itu pun memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar putri tunggalnya itu.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau _teal_ sebahu terduduk di kasurnya sambil menghadap jendela yang terbuka, yang menghembuskan aroma sore hari musim panas. Dia tertidur sambil memeluk balon-balon berbentuk hati yang entah dari mana ia dapat. Lelaki itu duduk di kasur sebelahnya, dan mengelus lembut kepala gadis itu.

"Uuh?" gadis kecil itu mengucek-ucek matanya, terbangun. "_Tou-chan_?" tanyanya, menyadari ayahnya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aa, maaf aku membangunkanmu, Mika-chan."

Gadis kecil itu, Mika Hatsune, masih belum terlalu sadar sampai akhirnya...

"AAAH! _Tou-chan_! Maaf aku nggak pulang kemarin waktu main di negeri awan! Aku sayang _tou-chan_, tapi maaf aku malah main! Hueee!" Mika langsung menangis di pangkuan ayahnya.

Kebingungan melanda Mikuo Hatsune, sang ayah dari gadis kecil itu. "Kamu mimpi, Mika-chan?"

"Uh?"

"Sepertinya kau memang bermimpi," Mikuo kembali mengelus rambut putrinya, menenangkannya. "Sekarang kita makan siang, yuk! Nanti sore kan ada pesta ulang tahun si kembar Kagamine, jadi sebaiknya kau siap-siap."

"_Tou-chan_! _Tou-chan_!" Mika menarik ujung kemeja orangtua satu-satunya sejak ibunya pergi. "Tadi aku ketemu sama Miku_-neechan_ di negeri awan, dia titip salam untuk _tou-chan_!" dia berdiri di atas ranjang dan membusungkan dada. "Mission komplit!" ucapnya dengan penuh nada bangga.

"Mi... Ku?" ucap Mikuo bingung.

"Ng! Aku sudah pernah terbang di langit, jadi sekarang aku ingin menjadi penyanyi idola! Biar nanti aku bisa menepati janjiku dan bertemu Miku_-neechan_ lagi!" Mika turun dari kasur dan mengambil handuk. "Aku mandi duluaan!"

Mika memasuki kamar mandi. Saat ini, dia begitu ingin berlatih menyanyi, dan segera menjadi idola semua orang! Mika sedang dalam masa semangat penuhnya!

Saat ini, gadis kecil itu tak tahu, ayahnya sedang memandang langit dari jendela kamarnya. Tatapannya menerawang, begitu merindukan sang istri tercinta di langit sana. Lelaki itu bersyukur, putrinya telah bertemu dengan ibunya, walau dalam mimpi. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan tugas seorang ibu, bahkan sang ayah sekalipun.

Jadi Mikuo memutuskan untuk mendukung kemanapun putrinya berkembang.

"Mika-chan, _tou-chan_ tunggu di bawah!"

"Iyaaa!"

.

.

.

_However much time passes_

_These feelings will stay in my heart_

_While we're breathing_

_Love and music are all I need_

_All the things I treasure are here, from the start_

_In you..._

.

.

.

**The End**


End file.
